Awakening Souls
by VanillaNoFrappe
Summary: A broken marriage, a reckless divorce, and a baby on the way is more than enough for Utau. After a drunken Kukai leaves Utau for the childish Yaya Yuiki, hidden feelings reach the surface and hot confessions are made. Will almost ever be enough when missing people are found, and sudden powers are possessed?
1. Chapter One

My blonde ponytails flew briskly due to the acceleration of the wind, causing my annoyance level to increase. My pale fingers were intertwined with his, his emerald eyes sincerely locking with my violet ones, causing a tinge of blush to appear on my face. Pink blossoms fell from their homes, tickling my nose as we trailed through a park. His grip tightened as other male figures passed by, pulling me close if anyone flashed a smile toward me. I wanted to traced my finger up his downy cheeks, knowing I would shiver at how tender they felt. As we sat down on a bench, his lips emitted a restless sigh.

"Is something troubling you, Kukai?" I questioned, laying my head on his broad shoulders.

He smiled gently, twisting my unruly blonde strand on his index finger. His eyes gave him a doleful expression as he fumbled with himself. His glittering eyes avoided contact with mines as he tried to direct his attention toward the blossoms. Clearing my throat, I brought him back to my attention with a stern expression. Straightening his back, he stared at me with a look I saw him often use for sports. "Utau, I know you're pregnant. You don't have to hide our daughter away like that."

A guilty shock smacked me as the wind rustled by. I had made a complicated decision to keep the pregnancy a secret until moments later. I had solely informed Hinamori Amu and Mashiro Rima, even threatening them to not so much as a single peep slip from their innocent mouths. As a wife, I knew Kukai had his heart connected to the sports he adored, and I knew a new addition to our marriage would have him questioning. "It was suppose to be a secret until I was given a date of when the baby is suppose to be expected. I bet that little rosette friend of yours blabbed to you for hours."

"My little rosette friend didn't notify me about anything. I would have appreciated just fine if you would have given me the details when you found out you were pregnant. As a married couple, secrets are not to be kept silent. You make it seem as if you don't trust me, Utau."

The way my name left his mouth was not the voice he would coax me with when I felt lonely, let alone when his teasing crept in. I made contact with him slowly, only to get a stern expression in return. I didn't think touchy subjects like these would get under Kukai skin, considering most of his attention was spent on sports and games. Now that I think of it, I didn't get a lot of attention that you would expect from a soul mate. Now realizing this, it was my turn to get cocky.

"It isn't even a big of a deal, well in your situation anyway. You hardly pay attention towards me, only giving all your sweat and tears into the sports you play. When have you ever had time for me?" I complained, tears springing to my eyes.

"Don't go pulling your little idol act on me, because it won't work. Who's the guy who fills all your empty holes when you supposedly feel like a loner all the time? Huh? Or when your're in the mood for a noodle challenge? The one who pushes you on the swing because you're too lazy? If you've forgotten, that guy is me."

With my lip trembling, my chest suffocating, and my on a chain, I knew everything he spewed out was nothing but the truth. If I truly trusted him, I would have confronted him of a new addition into our family, not hesitating one moment that I am carrying _our_ daughter. I reached to grab Kukai but instead a fatherly kiss was placed on my cheek, leaving Kukai to say "I need to think some of these things through."

In my heart, I could feel it's urge for me to run after him, but my head refused. By the sound of this situation, I understand he would want space , to flee from having a argument with me. _Had I hurt him?_ Without a further thought, I forced myself to run after him, but not a brown hair to be seen. I received questioning looks as I scouted for the love of my life. I didn't want to give him space, even if he required it. It's not that I didn't have enough affection from him to determine whether or not I trusted him, but in a way I felt envy from the attention he received from other girls, the attention he gave all away. Panting, I clasped my knees, my heart rate scaring me.

_"Utau?"_

A recognizable voice entered my ears as I finished grasping for air. My eyes flickered to the rosette, her honey eyes glittering with curiosity. Her hair lay styled in drills as she wore a red sundress. Her fingers grasped a vanilla cone as concern made itself visible with her eyes. She forced herself down to my level, her small palm placing itself on my palm. Despite the events that happened minutes ago, I could feel myself soften. "Did you forget you still have a child swimming around in your stomach? You can't be tiring yourself out like that." She scolded, taking a small lick on her chilly treat.

"There's no room for you to tell me what to do with a child in my stomach, Hinamori Amu." I closed my eyes, obviously annoyed.

Small giggled erupted from Amu's mouth, nearly choking on the ice cream she was about to consume. I raised my eyebrows, silently question what made her giggle out of no where. I crossed my arms, hoping that she would receive the message, but no avail. After a minute or so, the tinging red of her face decreased her her giggles grew silent. "Utau, we're friends. You don't have to keep such a uptight behavior. You should let yourself go carefree sometimes." Amu wiped a tear from her eye.

"Just because I have left the singing industry to live like a normal teenager, doesn't mean I forget my maturity role." I lifted my nose.

"Typical Utau. While I've found you, why don't we order a treat or something?" Amu insisted.

_"A treat?"_

* * *

Amu, Ikuto, and I sat around a table, sipping away at a latte and nibbling our cookies. I smirked, watching Amu's eyebrows twitch as Ikuto teased her ever so slightly. After the night Ikuto confessed his feelings for her, him and I had a long talk about accepting the fact that she had decided to run off with that blonde haired kid. Even though I had shot him down, I honestly knew I still held a affection to Ikuto in which I exchanged for Kukai's attention. Just like Amu, I was caught up in a confusing love triangle filled with possible lovers and soul mates. Yet, I didn't care to understand how all of it worked. "Are you enjoying my brother's flirting?" I smirked, sipping my decaf.

"Y-you know I'm with Tadase-kun!" Amu lashed out, her face the rosiest of red.

"Please, I beg to differ." I smirked, shooting a look at Ikuto.

Ikuto's blue eyes were directed toward the window, staring at the chattering people walking by. Being his sister, I knew his burning desire to be Amu's truly, but his lonesome behavior and his instant jealously had seemed to turn Amu away from him. Despite everyone else, his sweet spot was more for her then anyone else and it pained him to see her give it all away to another guy who could do just the same. Amu may have been too clueless to see this, caught up with the other potential any other guy might possess, but Ikuto deserved his chance. "Hinamori Amu, I request to speak with Ikuto alone." I demanded sternly.

Amu nodded, taking her delicacies with her. Ikuto turned toward me, his palm still supporting his chin area as he gave me a knowing expression. After hearing the final click of the rosette's shoes, I face Ikuto with a small smile. "I know it must be hard to watch Amu walk off with other guy. You can always find another girl-"

"I don't want just any girl, I want Hinamori Amu. It isn't the petty love you pay Kukai with." He retorted, a smirk playing with his lips.

Hurt by his words, I rolled my eyes in annoyance. _Everything situation was a situation he could tease in._ Though, why waste my pity on such a brother who didn't look after me, nor took anytime to wonder how my life was going for me. Maybe it was time to stop worrying about my brother and let him be the stray cat he was meant to be. Taking my latte, I scooted out from the table, stepped around and poured the rest of the warm liquid on his head. I stifled a laugh before walking out, hurt punching me in my chest.

Amu flickered her attention to me, questioning me silently. Ignoring her, I pushed past her as I made my way down the sidewalk. I could feel the rosette's small heels click as she ran after me, her fingertips lightly brushing my shoulder as she tried to call me to attention. Turning around, I slapped my hand away. I balled my fist, reading to blow off a bit more steam then expected.

_"Don't be concerned for me. We all know one cares about the situation anyway."_


	2. Chapter Two

Long, smooth fingers caressed my face lightly, leaving a tinging smile on my face. I sat located on the swings in the backyard, Kukai by my side. Our creme colored house freshly painted after two hours, paint specking our clothes. Using the savings, we renovated a old room in our two bedroom home, using it as our daughter's room. Smiling as I closed my eyes, I could picture her having her father's determination and my ability to shine. After a discussion of my pregnancy secret, we decided to open up on our secrets, even if it left us hurt in the end.

"We're so going to be wonderful parents." Kukai softly whispered in my ear.

"I hope you keep that determination when I'm actually having the baby." I teased.

On the edge of his curling smile, Kukai placed a supple, flexible kiss on my chapped lips. Inhaling his aftershave, I listened to our hearts beating as one, _our lips lingering as the moment passed by. _Never had Kukai made the effort to position our kisses into something passionate, _something affectionate. _Usually all our kisses were quick pecks on the cheeks as he ran off towards a soccer game, sporty things I never grew a interest toward. I touched my cheeks, flustered as I felt my cheeks burn from shock. Kukai smirked, scratching his head like he didn't just pull at my heartstrings.

"I'm sorry I didn't make you feel loved before. I'll make sure I'll do it for now on."

I flickered my eyes toward the ground, guilt spreading back to me. _I-I didn't mean what I said, jealousy and envy was enough to set me off, and I greatly regret it. _I smiled, brushing my fingertips against his cheeks, causing a tinging pink to nip at his cheeks. Without further thinking, I ran my fingers through every brown strands I could fine. _Maybe it was I that wasn't showing cherishing affection._ Kukai stifled a laugh, pushing me as I held on to the straps. _This was the romance I pictured. The romances you would see on the T.V. The types of romances where you could be young and dumb together. These were the types of romances I wouldn't mind lasting forever._

_"Utau-Chi! Onii-Chan!" A childish voice squealed._

Her amber hair were in usual babyish pigtails, ribbons decorating them while her brown eyes sparkled. After getting a examination of me, her smiling mouth grew wide as she studied Kukai as if he was a prince. _Don't be jealous, Don't be_ envious. It wouldn't be the first time a girl looked at Kukai was faraway look in her eyes, noticing all the special qualities that were advantages in the end. Yaya has always been a immature fan of mine, as well as a little sister to Kukai, but I didn't want a girl who doesn't want a future to interfere with our plans.

"Yaya-chan! Yo!" Kukai ruffled her hair, leaving her stubborn. I once again folded my arms, my eyebrows twitching as I watch his attention change suddenly to the cuter figure in front of us. As if I went invisible, they started random conversations, chattering about gossip only Yaya would ever believe. Looking at my round stomach, I smiled to myself, mentally talking to our daughter inside. _Hopefully you won't end up like the immature example in front of you. _Looking up at those two again, I noticed Yaya staring, her smile returning on her pink face. "Why didn't you tell me you were having a baby, Onee-chan?" Yaya asked, her lips puckering up.

"Maybe because you aren't apart of the picture, _and I preferred to be called Utau._" I miffed.

While Yaya held a babied expression, Kukai shot me a furious one. Surely I had upset his little friend hair, but I don't give a crap considering everything about her wasn't taken seriously. Surely being carefree was one thing, but being someone with no future is another. I hadn't even ordered a fourth addition to be apart of my picture perfect family. Clearing my throat, I intended to say something else but Kukai had beaten me to it. "Don't be so disrespectful to my friends, _including Yaya._ Like I said earlier, don't bring your old idol expectations on others."

I could see the physical contact between them, Kukai placing a hand on her shoulder. Yaya kept her eyes interested on the specks of dirt on the ground, her mouth trembling ever so slightly. Like a little child, little whimpers were produces, her hands wiping at her face. "Yaya is sorry for meddling with your personal business. Yaya will leave now." Yaya said, talking in third person. I watched as she walked off, wallowing in her self pity. Clasping my hands, I smile, turning back to a miffing Kukai. Trying to embrace him in hug, he hopped back, causing me to fall stomach first. Letting out a series of painful moans, I stared up at Kukai, tears forming in my eyes.

"You could have injured our daughter, better yet killed her!" I raged.

"Great. That's a personal example of the pain Yaya must be going through right now." Kukai retorted.

Watching Kukai run off after her, tears slipped as I tried to comprehend what had just flew out his mouth. _Sure it was just a act of hasty anger, right?_ I turn over, choking back a sob. Breathing heavily, I reach in my pockets to pull out my cellphone. Dialing Ikuto's number cautiously, I listened to the dial tone, creating tension as I laid helplessly on the ground. After a couple of rings, his deep voice answered. "Utau, whatever it is, I'm busy." Ikuto said.

"I'm pregnant and Kukai left me on the ground stranded. You obviously aren't too busy to help your own sister."

"Kukai left you where? Okay, I'm coming to get you. Try not to suffer as badly as I think you are." _Count on Ikuto to make a tease out a situation._

* * *

_"I swear your husband sounds like a douche."_

Ikuto patted my back lightly, his way of showing petty support. I examined his movements, the way his blue hair swept in like a piece of midnight, the movement of his fingers, _the way his voice said certain words. _Now I understood why I had once held a infatuation with my own brother, a desperate affection. Not even I understand why Amu denies her feelings for Ikuto, or even why she passes up this opportunity. Finding myself blushing, I quickly face the floor. Ikuto lifts his eyebrows, only to turn away as he caught something else. "Sometimes I feel like I'm too uptight. Even Amu told me I was being too serious. Maybe I'm the one turning Kukai into the douche."

Ikuto shook his head in disagreement, wrapping me in an awkward embrace. His warm breath tickled my neck as his hands grasped my waist protectively. All my worries seemed to have melted away as our hug grew stronger. I had seem to be sobbing into his chest, creating a wet spot on the middle of his shirt. His hand ran soothingly up and down my back as I let out all my unexpressed emotions. In times of realization, it felt as if no one paid attention to me in my weakest times, but knowing Ikuto holds a stray demeanor, I wouldn't have guessed Ikuto cares.

_"Utau, it may seem like I'm nonchalant in most situations like these, but I don't underestimate how it may feel. Amu is my world, but I know her heart belongs to another. It pains me to watch her laugh at his quirks, smile when he's flustered, and cuddle when she's down. Yet, I'm content as long as Amu's happy. You may not get to have a real relationship with the person you choose to love, but these least you could do is to be there for them, and I want to be there for you."_

Whimpering, I managed to smile, placing a small kiss on his nose. Ikuto smiled gently, giving him the expression of a young child. Rustling his hand through my hair, we laughed, even if we were two dumb adults in pain. Ikuto's concern was enough for me to breath easier knowing not everyone was nonchalant about the situation. When you had someone to experience the same heartbreaks you suffer growing up, everything didn't sound like a constant battle anymore.

"I-Ikuto, I'm sorry for not thanking you. You deserve a lot more credit than you ask for." I smiled, wincing soon enough to the feeling of kicking.

"Are you going to be okay? By the look of it, Kukai may be too much of a douche to attend the birth of his own child." Ikuto smirked.

"I'm sure Kukai's just catching up on his thoughts on the baby. I actually did keep his own child a secret from him." I lightly punched him the arm.

Even if Kukai has angered me today, I couldn't find a way to hate him, even if a burning desire inside me tried to coax me. Not even Ikuto's talk could cause me to have such a hatred toward my own husband. Even though I was known to hold grudges toward sudden people, I vowed Kukai wouldn't be one of them. Turning away from Ikuto, I recollected myself and decided to leave. As I turned to open the door, Ikuto gripped my wrist, bringing me toward him.

* * *

**I want to thank you for all the reviews I've received so far, also to the thoughtful review that left me critique. All my effort has been put into this as always. Please write your reviews, questions, etc.**

**Who do you ship so far?**

**Shugo Chara (c) Peach-Pit**


	3. Chapter Three

My heartbeat intensified as Ikuto grasped my wrist protectively, causing me to produce shaky breaths. I found myself becoming flustered as his nose lightly brushed mines, causing my cheeks to scorch. Intimidated of the stern frown painted on his face, I refrained from voicing my concern. I could feel his rough hands trailing down my waste, pulling me close as his body shook. _"You let him mistreat you. You let him walk off and abuse you." He whispered in a shaky tone._

_"Ikuto!" I gasped as he collapsed into an emotional mess. _Ikuto spoke the burning truth, _the words I could never use to defend myself. _I had been so blinded by our young love and eagerness to marry, to not notice Kukai had forever been giving me the cold shoulder. Warm tears stained my shirt as I got down on my knees and ran my fingers through Ikuto's blue hair. A soft, whimpering purr slipped from his mouth, causing a slight giggle at his cat like antics.

_"I-I never realized you had a emotional side to your personality." I stifled a laugh._

_"Go figure."_

_"Ikuto, does it hurt that bad? Seeing Kukai like that? I'm sure he has a reason-"_

_"That's just like you, Utau. You honestly refuse to see the monsters in people don't you."_

My hand burned as I placed a slap across his face, dropping his head on the floor. Sure Kukai was being a bit neglecting at the moment, _but he was never at the point of a monster._ Stung by Ikuto's words, I recollected all my emotions and finally departed. Whoever I spoke with always framed Kukai for being a negative impact and it was driving me absurd. _Kukai only acted hatefully because I brought sorrow to his little friend._ Without as so much of a warning, a dog nuzzled my leg lovingly, snapping me out of though. "I'm sorry Miss, my dog Lady had gotten loose- Utan?"  


Blushing at my old nickname, the blonde hair figure became recognizable to me. "Hotori?" I jolted up. As a child, this kid used to accompany Ikuto and I, usually resulting of us fighting over him. Two strands framed his face, a thin ahoge topping his head. His dark pink eyes studied me contently as he pushed his gray glasses back onto the bridge of your nose. "For a moment there, I thought you wouldn't recognize me. I did have to start wearing glasses after all."

"_So you're the little prince Amu goes out with." I cut my eyes at him._

As if on cue, a small crown appeared on his head, a staff in hand. Instead of the reserved, polite image I portrayed him as mentally, he turned into a cocky, egotistical ball of energy right in front of me. "Together with Amu, I will be able to conquer the world! _Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!_" _Oh brother._ Taking my fist, I bashed it across his head, causing him to snap out of. Rubbing his head, he blushed in embarrassment.

"S-sorry about that, Utan. I seem to still have my world dominating motives. Why of course Amu is with me, who else would she be with?" He shifted his eyes. Clearly knowing what I was talking about, I gave him a small smirk. From the words of Amu, she has had many potential crushes in her middle school years. Tadese wasn't even the first one to confess his feelings to rosette klutz. Even Kukai himself had been a potential lover, but not even that lasted long. Clearing the thoughts from my head, I turned on my heels only to be stopped again.

"Actually, Amu-chan and I decided to invite you for lunch." His tone tranquil.

_What's with all they random invitations?_ "Oh, um sure. It's been a kind of a lazy day for me, so a tasty lunch won't hurt." I replied, flickering my eyes down.

"Great. See you Later, _Utan."_

_After getting married, it seemed like I was being reconnected with a lot of people from my childhood. I wouldn't have guess Amu and Tadase would still be around, especially that Yaya. Rima was currently attending an boarding school for a couple of months, leaving me to write her the news via email. Everyone seemed to want a sudden entrance into my life, and it left me questioning. _

Opening the door my home, I find Kukai lying on the couch asleep. His brown hair fell in tangles as he produced soft snores. I smiled, walking over to plant a small peck on his forehead. Traveling up the stairs, I started to unravel out of my clothing, slipping in soothing bubble bath. After a few minutes of slow bathing, I went to work on my appearance. Tying my hair with red ribbons, I wrapped them around my thin ponytails. Tangling my fingers beneath the frills of my Lolita dress, I slipped my feet into a pair of patent heel. I sighed, the remembrance of my idol days all given up to start a family.

A pair of hands wrapped my waist, only to place soft kisses on my face. I giggled at his attentions, shooing him away so I could put the final touches on my outfit. He stared at my silently, blushing whenever I caught him gazes. Everything Ikuto had tried to trick me into believing was all based off his own struggles of winning Amu's heart, not saying what's right for me. As I departed from the room, I noticed Kukai following me.

"Is something wrong, Kukai?" I ask.

"Oh, um Tadase and Amu invited me to eat lunch with them. Considering you're all fancied up, I thought that maybe you were going too." He replied.

"Oh, so they invited you too? Well, I would be so ever delighted for you to escort me to this feast." I held my arm out, talking in a faux British accent.

Taking my arm, we exited our home, making way to our van. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Kukai smiling, softening my emotions. Kukai only possessed but an inch of anger. I saw him as a more _take it and leave it _type of guy rather then hold a grudge against someone for an amount of time. Backing out our driveway, I noticed the way he stared out the window, his hand cupping his mouth. His body language suggested he was hurting in the inside, but I would leave all those questions for later.

No conversation was made while in the car, leaving it to be a silent ride. Going back to the time that he had ran after Yaya, that led me to wonder what had specifically happened with them a few hours ago. Not a call nor notification was given to me whether or not Yaya had fully disappeared or wounded up crying someplace. Looking back further, I never knew what happened to Kukai after he ran off at the park. Had those two departures connect to the same thing, _Yaya Yuiki?_

Like a gentlemen, Kukai walked around and opened the door for me. I noticed the star shaped clip in his hair, meaning he was using Shugo Chara magic to get through this night. Once I had reached a certain age, I had claimed my eggs were useless, thus smashing then nonchalantly. After Yukari settled for a early retirement, she ran off with Nikaidou. My dreams of an idol had officially become dead, knowing I wouldn't be able to produce another song with someone who wasn't Yukari. Though we didn't see much of it, Kukai held on to his chara, keeping his burning passion to be a sport's professional alive. While I would just settle on being a soccer mom.

Through the window, I saw Tadase, Ikuto, Amu, and Yaya sitting around at a table for a larger family. _Looks like they invited everyone._ I honestly didn't appreciate them inviting my brother, using him as a tease. Yaya, possessing such a demeanor, probably forced her way in with such baby like charms. Yaya would defiantly be a distraction for Kukai, giving him another reason to avoid exchanging conversation with me. I could see Yaya perk up as Kukai was in her sight, Tadase nodding his head at his presence.

Tranquil music lingered out of a radio as we casually walked in. Waiters bustled around, carrying orders, balancing platters, and making small talk with the costumers. Ikuto teased Amu subtlety, receiving a few dirty looks from Tadase. Yaya shoveled a mouthful of cake in her glossy mouth, her chara sighing in satisfaction as they ate sweets. Her mouth turned into a full blown grin as she took the time to acknowledge our presence. _"Onii-Chan! Onee-Chan! Your outfits are so pweety!"_

_Nice try, kid. Your baby talk might work on Kukai, but it surely ain't working for me. _I straightened up, replying with a bland thank you. We took a seat, Kukai next to Yaya, while I sat between Tadase and Amu. "Feel free to order anything, Utau. The food is all on me." Amu smiled, winking at me.

I turned my attention to Ikuto, watching as he gazed at every move Amu made. As a child, I had solely believed he had only given his attention his violin. There wouldn't be a day he wouldn't play it, leaving me to sing to his gentle tunes. I could hear a sigh escape from Ikuto, probably wishing she could be the girl he would play his violin for. Tadase's and Amu's constant flirting caused Ikuto to cringe, leaving him to excuse himself.

_"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" I pointed my finger at the couples faces._ Watching out of the corner of my eye, I could see the inquiring eyes of questioning people. I could feel myself breathing heavily as I still held my finger in their faces. _"You just invited Ikuto to tease him! You know he loved Amu more than you could ever imagine!"_

"U-Utan, we never intended to _hurt_ Ikuto. We invited all of you, and it was your choice whether or not you attended or not!" Tadase yelled back.

Yaya clung on Kukai's arm, another baby attack to capture his attention. If anything, it was more of an embarrassment to Amu. Young and Clueless, not seeking any trouble from jealous friends. Her face was an apple red, while her eyes glittered with fresh tears. Wiping her face, she got up from her chair, and clicked her way to the restroom. _"Onee-chan is scaring me.." Yaya whispered into Kukai's sleeve. _

_"And you...y-you keep your hands off my husband, you little attention seeking brat. Go read a fairytale while being the pig you are!" I gritted my teeth. _

_I honestly didn't regret my new found anger lashing out on different victims. Everything that I spit out my mouth was the truth about everyone, and I wasn't looking to change it. I was tired of locking away my true emotions, because just like everyone else, I had a right to voice them. _

"Would you mind keeping disrespectful comments to yourself for once? You've embarrassed Amu, chewed out Tadase, and hurt Yaya. Why don't you stop using your jealousy to belittle others?" Kukai gritted, holding on to Yaya tightly.

"Why are you all of a sudden taking their side? You're the one inflicting your neglect on me to worry about others." I retorted.

"So it's wrong to put other people's feelings before yours? You can't comprehend that there are more people suffering in this world more than you have. So if what I'm doing isn't enough for you, then you got yourself a divorce." Kukai smiled menacingly.

Within seconds, the world had seem to freeze. I could nearly breath when those horrid words departed from his mouth. Kukai has had his fair share of angry arguments, _but it was never this heartbreaking._ "Y-You take that right now!" I stomp my heel on the floor.

"Why should I? You had no regrets when you disrespected all my friends." Kukai smirked.

_"I-I can't nurture our daughter alone."_

* * *

Glasses were smashed, swears were thrown, and hearts were shattered as Kukai and I brought up an uproar. Evidently, the argument we had the eatery was enough to satisfy his raging needs. I was in the middle of sobbing while Kukai packed a bag. The only other word I got from him was that he was staying with a friend for a while. Not even honest enough to tell me who with. I went through the second tissue box, my eyes irritated as I pleaded for the umpteenth time for him not to leave.

_"I'm not leaving. _I just wanted to spend time with a friend, Utau." His voice quiet but stern.

"Isn't it ironic how every time we argue, you always run away from your problems?" I retorted.

"Isn't it ironic how you lash out when one drop of jealousy hits you?" He mimicked.

With the slam of the door, Kukai was gone. _No information, no kisses, no affection. It was obvious that he was really upset if he left without them. _I sighed, running my fingers through the tangles. Lying down, I ran back the deadly sentence Kukai threw at me earlier. _"Then you got yourself a divorce." Did he have truth behind what he said? Was he on the verge of filing divorce? _Doing the same as earlier, I got into the condition of sinking myself in the bath. This time letting myself go underneath. My lungs scorched from the intensity of the warm water, but it only made me laugh inside. _I really can't comprehend how my heart is filling._ Listening to my heart was only puncturing me inside, so why not listen to my head for a try? As I came back up to the surface, I could feel my water breaking.

_The baby is coming, and I'm home alone._

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews, it really means a lot to me. How do you think it is going so far? I know a few are you, are commenting on my description and complex. I'm so sorry about that. Maybe I fixed that a bit? Be on the look out for Chapter Four!**


	4. Chapter Four

_Sugar and Spice, everything nice.._

_The situation had been far from that. "P-please help me. I'm home alone and my husband just left."_ Before notifying the hospital, I had sent several text to Kukai informing him that the baby was coming, but no avail. _Was Kukai seriously going to neglect me on the day our daughter is going to be born? _Due to my constant screaming, I couldn't be mad at Kukai right now. Frantic nurses and doctors pushed door by door, running as quick as they could to place me in a room. Patients currently being pushed on wheelchairs seemed to have straightened themselves up as I rushed by like a psychopathic madman. Sweat dribbled off my face as everything I passed seemed to become a constant blur.

Refraining myself from cursing at the doctor who seemed to be taking his time by putting on gloves, I screamed hysterically, obviously capturing his attention. Skimpy nurses gathered on all sides, holding their hands out as if they were doing something. Not a sign of Kukai, I trembled with tears in my eyes. _Wasn't this suppose to be a happy, yet painful moment when her father is the first one to lay hands on her? Wasn't this the time I would be crying tears of joy instead of tears of pain?__  
_

_"_Would you please just hurry up? I'm having a baby here!" I complain.

_"Push, Push!" The doctor order, his brown hair swooping in front of his eye._

After a few minutes of painful labor, silent, pink baby was brought out. As I eyed my child with a smile, I noticed the nurses exchanging woeful expressions as I smiled despite the pain. I noticed the doctor gently placing my daughter down, leaving her there without cleaning her off. Watching curiously, he placed a stethoscope on he chest, moving it in different position. Concerned, I asked. "Does everything seem okay?"

A sigh escaped his thin lips, his fingers running through his brown hair. Glancing up to me slowly, I noticed his orange eyes glittering with tears. _Nothing could have happened, right? It's probably a heart defect. Though, can't I love her just the same? _"I'm afraid to say, that your daughter is a miscarriage."

_Why can't someone just pull a trigger through my brain, and burn me into ashes?_

_All I could was tremble while silent tears slid down my cheeks. I wanted so badly to sob and scream to the point they threw me in a mad house, but my voice only cracked. All I could remember our the nurses carrying my daughter away, while the doctor gave me his petty sympathy. Sympathy wasn't going to save my daughter, nor was it going to save me. _

"T-there has to be another way to save her. She can't just die like that." I trembled as I remained in the bed.

"If it helps you feel any better, you may stay at the hospital until you feel the need to leave." The doctor offered.

_Wouldn't staying in the hospital for an extra day be the right choice? After all, I don't have the courage to tell Kukai our daughter is a miscarriage. _Nodding, I rest my head gently on the pillow, sniffling a couple times. I should have seen this coming. I had just turned seventeen a couple of months ago, and Kukai and I had been so frantic to marry, we had truly bypassed the thought that we were still teenagers. It had seemed to be a likely fate for our child, and it was solely our choice to have her.

Anger suddenly returned to me as I realized Kukai had not even been able to witness of the anguishing experience I sat here and watch. Having my own husband bear what I did just a few minutes ago would have soothed my nerves, and calmed the memory. Though, I wouldn't blame him for his protective persona for others. I did say some scaring things that would leave anyone mad for a while. but I didn't think he would run away whenever those types of things were said.

The atmosphere around me had seemed to become so chilly. It felt as if my own heart had turned into a x egg, causing me to remembering my ruthless days of working for Easter, our stepfather running us like puppets. I had soon broke free after falling in love with the competitive ways of Kukai, leaving Easter behind like a silly part time job. As I closed my eyes to control my running thoughts, I considered to bestowed compassion upon Kukai, and my own brother. Everyone had simply caused me to lash out due to their constant speaking of my petty love for my husband, and the teasing of my brother.

As I opened my eyes, a ebony haired guy with glasses walked in with a food tray. As I studied him more thoroughly, I noticed him to have looked like a worker from Easter a couple months back. Dropping my plate on the nightstand beside me, he turned with a bland frown. "Your 're Yukari's brother, correct?" I questioned.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. What's it to ya, anyway?" His tone coming out raspy.

"Any business of Yukari's is business of mines. _Now answer the question, kid._" I smirked.

If looks could kill, I would be dead right about now. Flickering a icy glare at me, he folded his arms. In my perspective, he was taller than most man, having a rather slender figure. He wore a green sweater, sleeves stopping at the middle of his arms. His hands were stuffed in his jeans, as his glare softened. "If she's begging me to become a spy again, I'll have to reject her offer."

_"Sudden mood change much." I mumbled. _Knowing I didn't have any further questions, I let him turn away. Knowing he had left while being a member of the guardians, there had to be a reason for him coming back. If he denied the thought of working for Easter, there had to be another reason for him showing up. Pushing an unnecessary person aside, I decided to get a well needed rest. Sure, not everyone would be able to bear the news, and petty sympathy will be given, but the truth is bound to come out sometimes.

_Though I wish the truth was only a ugly dream._

* * *

Blinking my eyes a few times to get rid of my blurring vision, I realized that this dreadful hospital experience had been a reality. I honestly sobbed silently to myself, turning over whenever a nurse had came to check up on me, embarrassed to show my face. Tears stilled stained the white, bleach smelling pillows from a morning's cry, and I refused to let my mouth taste any food. Letting myself spiral into deep thought, I was interrupted by another appearance from the ebony haired boy. One again, he held a plate of breakfast, a little smile on his face. "Do you work here or something? Considering how blunt your personality is, I wouldn't think so." I said.

"Well thank you captain obvious, because I don't work here. I offered to volunteer for a few days." He sat the plate down with a thump.

Bothered by the audible rumbling produced by my stomach, I sit up, yawning lightly. As I flickered my eyes, I noticed the guy had gotten himself comfortable, sitting in a guest chair, his hands positioned behind his head. "Aren't you suppose to be volunteering or something?" I questioned, biting into a biscuit full of jam.

"All I do is deliver glop to patients. Your're the last person I have to give it to. Hey...what happened?"

Trailing my eyes down to where he was looking, I noticed a crimson liquid staining my gown. Sighing, I put aside the need to be embarrassed. Besides, this kid could be great practice for when I'm ready to confront Kukai. Taking a deep breath, I answer with a "I gave birth to my daughter yesterday, and she happened to be a miscarriage."

"O-oh, I'm sorry for questioning you. I'm really sorry for your lost."

"I don't really mind. If you really love something, you have to let it free. And that's exactly what I did when I witnessed my daughter dead." _Lies, that was all a lie. My daughter didn't even have a chance to breathe the same air everyone else gets to breathe. She didn't even get to meet her own parents. Sorry nor sympathy helped this situation, and it killed me further. _"You couldn't have seriously taken that situation lightly. I know parents that would kill themselves if they witness the death of their own child."

"Who said I took the situation lightly, -it-all. I'm just justifying that the death of my daughter isn't something that I can change. I had a good sob over it, and I'm going to confront my husband, and if my daughters looking down at me right at this moment, I know for a fact she knows i'm right."

Shaking his head in annoyance, he brushed himself off, making a casual departure from the room. Waving my hand off on him, I finished my cold breakfast, cursing under my breath. _How could I appear so calm about giving devastating information to a random stranger? Had I just treated my own daughter's death as if it wasn't a big deal?_ Not knowing whether or not this hospital is screwing up my mind or not, I decided it was time for a sudden departure. Sighing, I exited the room, not caring to wear shoes.

Passing by the weird looks, and small chatter, I noticed the sound of a violin playing. Each note articulating with each other, every sound coming out with a soothing essence. Retrieving myself from getting lost in the sound, I noticed that only one person could play a violin like that. _Ikuto._ Turning the corner a bit faster, my prediction had been proven correct. There moving his hand swiftly, was Ikuto, wooing the crowd with his charms. Sick patients offered him money, only to be refused. _  
_

_"Ikuto..." My eyes brimmed with tears. _

Even as my voice came out as a barely audible whisper, somehow it reached his ears. With a turn of his body, I ran, tackling him to the ground. As we landed onto the ground, I heard the crash of wood breaking, the sound of something shattering. A few gasped escaped the lips of surprised patients, causing me to look up. Sure enough, there was Ikuto's violin, shattered at the bottom. "I-Ikuto, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it." I cupped my hand over my mouth.

His blue eyes were only located on the shattered violin, _or what you would call his shattered heart. _Not saying a word, he picked up what was left of the violin, hurling the stick at me. _"Ikuto?" I whisper. _Watching with blurry vision, I noticed his figure walking out the exit, his anger left unspoken. Afraid and Clueless, I look around the people closing me in, taunting me with their whispers. Eyes watched as a janitor was now cleaning the mess, the man even eyeing me as I stared. _It felt like everyone was silently closing in on me, suffocating me with their walls._

Not knowing if I could bear it much longer, I break from the crowd, running off like a frightened like the frightened little girl I knew I was. This moment was just like the time I had been shunned by my own hometown. The time where the people I surrounded myself with didn't me as much as I needed them. My mother had been forced to marry that sorry excuse of a man. _Yet, weren't these most of the reason I had given myself to Easter? _Devastating events were staking up, and it was a matter of time before it pushed me to the limit.

Slapping the hand of a innocent office lady, I jogged out the door, not caring about signing hospital forms. Ikuto couldn't have went far, he had to be in an alley considering his cat like behavior never changed. Even though embarrassment is what I feel as I run through the town in a bloody gown, barefoot, there were just some things that were more important. Pushing past the slow walking crowds, with no sign of Ikuto. With a cramp forming, and my breaths growing short, I decided to let him be. I could understand if he was really upset, though when I shattered it, his eyes possessed a soulless trance.

Taking my time walking through a bike trail, leaves from red to brown fell from the tall trees, marking the season of autumn. I rubbed my arms, hoping to give myself warmth as the chilly wind nipped at my bare skin. My eyes watered, remembering how Kukai would always volunteer his jacket, just to keep me warm. The way his arms would wrap around me protectively whenever I was just an ounce of scared. When I looked back on this, _he really did care._

Not only did I have to break the woeful news of our daughter's death, but I would have to apologize for accusing him for something so wrong. I could help but smirk at the people who eyed me funny as I walked down the trail like someone from the nuthouse. It was kind of my way of saying "I tried to have a daughter, but it failed." The death of my own child sickened me, but as long as she was given security in safe hands.

After about twenty minutes of walking, I was on my porch, bending down to get the key from under the mat. Unlocking the door, I came into a trashy version of our home. Beer bottles littered the floor of our living room, while food gave way to bugs. The television blared loudly, causing me to cover my ears a bit. I was about to yell for Kukai, thinking that he had invited a couple of his soccer buddies over, only to find him and Yaya sprawled into a corner. Yaya possessed a deep blush on her face as Kukai gently stroked her face, the same way he would if I was with him. _"Kukai." Yaya's tone came out in a whimper._

Kukai hushed her, smiling in the process. _"I-I think I'm in love with you..." Kukai slurred. _With another stroke of his fingers against her cheeks, he placed a kiss upon her. At first, Yaya lay shocked, her brown eyes startled. Until she finally let herself kiss him back. I had a feeling she knew it was wrong, but it was Kukai she was kissing, and even I fell under a trance when his lips met mine.

_"Kukai, h-how could you?" My bottom lip trembled, finally reaching the break point._

* * *

**I thought the death of her daughter would be a nice plot twist, even if it is just the beginning. ;) Expect to have more plot twist in the future. If you spot any mistakes let me know, and overall I want to hear your feedback, critique, and thoughts on this chapter. Thanks so much for your support c:**


	5. Chapter Five

_"Kukai, h-how could you?"_

Instead of the cold edge to my voice that would send shivers down your back, a childish whimpered tied it up. Yaya pushed him off, flickering her eyes up at me as I stood with my fist clenched. Instead of the "It's not what it looks like." line that I was expecting, Kukai, stood up, sighing, obviously ashamed. As he walked towards me, my hand burned as I placed a slap across his face, causing Yaya to wince. "I get rushed to the hospital to have our daughter, and I come back to find you cheating on me."

No words slipped from his mouth, but tears poured from his eyes. His emerald eyes glittered with remorse, even if a fake smile plastered his face. "You know Utau, usually in these situation, I would drown myself in guilt, but not this time. I can never satisfy you enough. Though, it really killed me when you hurt the people I cared about."

Shocked by his words, I reach up to slap him again, only to watch him stop it. "Slapping me isn't going to to help you wiggle out of the truth." He let go of my hand, turning back to Yaya, comforting her. Taking her by the hand, he hushed her softly as he took outside, a few directions given to her as he closed the door. "Why close the door? Don't want you babyish friend to overhear us?" I smirked. My smirk was clearly washed from my face, as I watched him walk up the stairs. Guessing that he was packing up his stuff, I followed after him.

"I would really appreciate if you'd stop running away from your problems." I folded my arms, watching as he stuffed random pieces of clothing in a bag. His brown hair swooped, making his anger attractive at a specific angle. A scowl was fixed on his face, tears trickling down his tinging pink cheeks. "I'm not running away from my problems, _I'm running away from you."_ As soon as those words left his mouth, I could feel my body shivering from the frigidness of his voice. He pushed past me, causing me to stumble backwards, falling. As if on reflex, he caught me with ease. _"Kukai." _I whispered, feeling myself blush._  
_

I felt as if I could barfed up my mixed emotion, as I watched them become tangled up. I still flamed with fury as I tried to live down the sudden cheating I witnessed, I deeply wanted to burst into sobs knowing I still didn't confess about the death of our daughter, and I was slightly recovering from that love struck moment we shared. I could hear his last steps before he departed from our home, causing me to slide down the wall. _Had I really damaged Kukai to the point that he cheated right in front of me? It just wasn't like his usual demeanor. His determined grin, the way his fingers ran through ever possible strand he could. This all had to be one fake dream. __  
_

Burying my face in my knees, I silently started to sob. I honestly tried my best, yet it wasn't good enough for him. Maybe, just maybe, Amu was right about my uptight behavior. I didn't let myself go carefree like the others, I didn't let myself appreciate life. _Had I really run Kukai away because of my hostile demeanor?_ I had just let everything slip out my fingertips, which resulted in me realizing how monstrous I am. Before I let my depressing thoughts swallow me whole, an idea formed inside my head.

Standing up cautiously, I walked towards the stairs, picturing myself as graceful as I was on my own wedding day. With only a croaking creak from the stairs, I entered the kitchen. I noticed a empty box of chocolates, a white note sitting on top. Curious, I walk over to it, holding it in my hand. _Given with laughs and giggles, -Yaya. _Not considering my maturity, I crumbled the note, throwing it in some random place. Eyeing my destination, I walk swiftly to a kitchen drawer._  
_

Pulling the wooden drawer out, I examined the contents carefully. Moving items out of the way, I smile upon finding the object I needed. I ran my fingers over the object timidly, poking my finger lightly on the tip of the blade. There before me lay a razor, intimidating me as the seconds ticked by. I knew that what I chose was a bad decision, yet didn't everyone use this as an solution to let their emotions leak through? Out of curiosity, I slid the blade gently on my finger. As if on cue, a small ball of blood peered out. Satisfied with my choosing, I headed back upstairs.

There I sat, sprawled on my bed, sliding the razor on my wrist as if I was filing nails. Slit by slit, blood trickled down, expanding my hunger for the feel of pain. Deeper cuts caused tears, as small ones only built of the craving. As soon as I had made it halfway up my arm, I had decided to put my addiction to rest. I would be done for if anyone found out, _knowing the uptight girl would stoop down this low._ Not bothering to soak in a bath, I covered myself, shivering as I realized what I had just done.

_You'll regret it Utau, you always do._

* * *

Waking up with a yawn, I simply sighed as I laid eyes on the cuts I inflicted myself with yesterday. I was indeed ashamed, but I promised myself I wouldn't mope around all day. I had grown to find my mature exterior, but I could feel myself perishing into a cripple state. Determined to be useful today, I decided to do what I call an undercover investigation. Somehow, Kairi's reappearing hadn't slipped my mind, and he couldn't be here to leisure around. _Could they have possibly contacted him into accepting a job offering?_ The last thing I wanted to know is that someone was working for my douche of a stepfather. With a turn of my foot, I entered my bathroom, ready to take on what the day had to bring.

In a matter of twenty minutes, my blonde hair was pulled into a floppy hat, while medium sized glasses sat on the bridge of my nose. It had been solely a mash up disguise of when I was an worker for Easter, or when I was an idol that didn't want to be trampled on. Pushing the unwanted memories aside, I finish my appearance off with makeup before traveling downstairs. After two minutes of making jam toast, I click out the door.

Pulling my sweater tighter around me, I push pass the slow walking crowds. If you studied long enough, you would notice how bland and tasteless everyone seemed, one of the reasons I had became an idol in the first place. _Everyone has even seemed to being wearing the same business suits._ I picked up my pace, ignoring the mumbling curses from others I bumped into. If El and II had been here, this whole place would have been lost.

_Here. I was standing here._ In my eyes, had been the building I had least expected for me to end up at. Trees blew harshly, moving quickly, blowing like the material of my clothing. A silhouette of the building cast itself against the ground, more menacing than the name itself. With no one around, I clicked up the stairs, unruly strands flying out of my hat. Taking in a huge intake of air, I open the door to Easter.

The atmosphere instantly fills will the clicking keys of fingers running across keyboards, employees negotiating, and final touches being put on new technologies. Yet, it had all been for one reason. _To lure out the Embryo for my stepfather. _The thought that sickened me the most is that the wish wouldn't be used for a goodness in the world. Though I honestly don't know how the Embryo works, I was determined to not let the Embryo fall into the hand of that monster. As I continued to walk through what seemed like the endless halls, I stopped in front of a lobby desk. A salmon haired women, waves flowing down her back.

"Have you created a appointment with ?" She questioned, her voice quivery.

For an added affect, I scanned my nails, trying to seem uninterested. The salmon haired woman sat patiently, tapping her nails on the desk. Flickering my eyes toward her brown ones, I answered with an nonchalant "Oh, so I need to make an reservation, huh? Last time I check this ain't a restaurant." I smacked my hands against the desk. The woman flinched a bit, sighing as she closed her eyes. I smirked, knowing the pressure was annoying her. "Again, did you make a appointment?"

"Just get another worker to escort me to my stepfather." I retorted.

With an 'o' like expression, she picked up the telephone, twisting her finger around the cord. In about five minutes, a ebony haired man was my escort to my stepfather's headquarters. With one last look at the woman, I clicked off, tucking some strands back into my hat. As I looked around, everyone stood around in a lab coat, scribbling on keyboards, scolding other coworkers, kicking machinery that refused to work. The scene looked like a mental institution, forcing their test monkeys to work in a sweat shop. I was surprised that places like these weren't even shut down yet. _Was the world completely biased that magic didn't exist in this world?_

With a shove, I hit my nose on the door of my father's headquarters. After a few hesitations, I placed a weak knock on the door, not sure if I should go through with this. Within seconds, the door flew open, him staring there. His brown hair was still wore in his slick back style, his glare still sharp as a tack. After scanning me with a smile, he waved me in with a smile only the devil could possess. As I took a step forward, the door closed behind me._  
_

Thanks to the door, the room was dimmer than it already was. Files of papers lay open messily as the drawers weren't shut. I nearly tripped over several boxes filled with CD's, noticing them to be labeled _Black Diamond. _Invisible shards stabbed me in the gut, making me realize all the cruel memories were all surrounding me now. I had even saw a poster of me, from the last time I worked for this rotten company. Clearing my throat, I stared at my stepfather as he turned his back towards me, staring out his large windows. I started to watch the toppling buildings with him, a bit miffed at how long it was taking for him to speak. As I turned to leave, his voice had caused me to shiver. _"I've see you've tried to come back, Utau." _A smirk showed on his face.

_I hadn't tried to come back, have I? _I only carried myself over to here because I had a sinking feeling that Yukari's brother had become an affiliate with Easter once again, and if possible, Yukari could be right behind him. I was done with my father using innocent people as his puppets, only to abuse them when his needs were fulfilled. "Actually, I happen to be just curious. Do you have any new recruits?" I questioned, placing my hand on his shoulder.

Tensing up, he smacked my hand away, a demeaning frown on his face. I gulped slightly, regretting the physical contact I gave him. "Just because you are rightfully my stepdaughter, doesn't grant you access to personal business. Who comes and go is none of your business." Feeling a bit stupid, I realized that I would never get anything out of him. How else would he have kept this business running? Firming up, I retorted with a "One things for sure, you better watch where you stand."

Stifling a laugh, he clapped his hands sarcastically. Yes, he had an army of obedient workers, and advanced technology. Which only made this situation more awkward for me. I was completely powerless, losing an argument to an elderly man. No, I hadn't thought this through, but I didn't think getting information out of him would be this complicated. "Here, take a business card. Oh, and why don't you tell your no good brother to carry out his orders obediently." He flicked the card at my face.

Growing impatient with his antics, I turn on my heels, departing from the dimmest of them all. As soon as I stepped from the hall, another plan form in my swirling little head. Grabbing a lab coat from a corner of boxes, I take off my hat, letting my pigtails catch a little air. Pushing my fake glasses up, I search around for any answers. Swearing under my breath, I noticed that all the doors were locked by keypad. Even when I was a puppet, I hadn't even cared to realize that. Picking up speed, I quickly rummage through some boxes. Finding a younger picture of the guy at the hospital, I fold it up, hopping of from my crouching position. As I balanced myself, I noticed a door that was opened an crack.

Curious, I walk over, wrapping my fingers around the icy knob. Emitting a crack while I slowly opened it, the door revealed a beaten Ikuto. He lay shirtless as he leaned on his bed, moans exiting his mouth. Wounds, bruises, and cuts decorated his body like an pinata. As he turned to face me, I could see the glittering tears tinsel in his eyes. _"Ikuto!"_ Abandoning my heels at the door, I run over to his grasp his frail figure. His ribs peeked from his skin as I continued scanning over him.

_"W-what did they do to you?"_ was all I could manage to squeak out before breaking down. Black circles were painted underneath his eyes, each of his breaths coming out shorter than the last. Ikuto had promised me he had left Easter for good, _but was it possible he lied._ Nuzzling into his cold chest, his tears wet my hair as he sat propped his head on mines. _Had they beaten him into silence? Was there more into his pain then just Amu?_ As I put pressure on one of his cuts, he emitted a soft wince. "I-I have to get you out of here. Please...just follow my lead."

Handing him his shirt from off the small bed he had, he slipped it on, giving me his hand. A bit paranoid to grip it, I held it lightly, hoping not to crush his now frail bones. Leading him through the halls, I nod at passing coworkers, telling them I was fulfilling orders. Stepping into the elevator, I press a button into the fifth floor. Ikuto constantly shut his eyes, leaning on the elevator's wall for balance. Seeing him suffer brought unshed tears back over and over, snapping my heartstrings. As the door opened to the fifth floor, we found ourselves staring at a whole floor of security. Out the corner of my eye, I noticed Ikuto tensing up.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Numerous voices cued.

Ikuto pulled me into his chest, grasping on tightly, whispering _"Hang on tight."_ Before I could argue that he was too weak, on instinct, he leaped quickly with catlike stealth. Security guards fell into massive heaps as Ikuto created the illusion of disappearing into thin air. With all of them suffering from their head bumps, we run outdoors to the balcony. Air blowing briskly, and groups of guards gathering around, there was only one option..._we had to jump._

* * *

**Cliffhanger for you guys! c: Sorry for the long wait, but your fifth chapter of Awakening Souls is here. This took a huge amount of effort, and there may be some mistakes considering I stayed up to 1 am to write this. Like also, tell me what you think. Reviews not only keep me motivated but makes me a better writer. What do you think will happen next? **

**Review, Like, Fave, and Follow! Thanks for your support!**


	6. Chapter Six

div id="content_wrapper" class="xcontrast " style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"  
div id="content_wrapper_inner" style="max-height: 999999px; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #d4d4d4; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid; border-right-color: #d4d4d4; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #d4d4d4; outline: 0px; padding: 0.5em;"  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"emThirty feet off the ground, and security guards surrounding us. Was he sure jumping would be our only option?/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Everything felt like an action movie, even if it lacked dramatic music and handguns. If I wasn't so terrified about unlatching from Ikuto, my fingers would have running through my cellphone, dialing Amu. Wondering why the guards were walking back, I noticed a blue paw exiting Ikuto's hand, ready to pounce on anyone who came forth. Not waiting for any prey show, he lashed at the guards, causing heaps of them to fall. As we made a run for it, a gun had pointed itself to Ikuto's head. I gasped, watching as the security guard smirked, finger on the trigger. em"Don't you dare." /emwas all I could squeak out. Sure, I would take a bullet for my brother, but it's easier said than done. Ikuto grimaced, refraining from choking the guard behind him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"em"If you want to see Tsukiyomi alive tomorrow, you better step back." /emThe guard smirk, slightly choking Ikuto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Yelling, I ran forward, only to be refrained from Ikuto. Losing my husband was a nightmare, embut losing my only chance at hope was a burden./em Stepping back, I felt tears trickle down my scorching cheeks, my bare hands red from grasping on for so long. emI couldn't leave Ikuto here, I just couldn't./em Though it was the wrong time to be a bit angry, I was a bit hurt that Ikuto was still affiliated with Easter. With Ikuto at gunpoint, and guards threatening to capture me, I made a final move, hesitating as I took action...emI had jumped. /emIkuto's screams rushed through my ears, causing me to shut my eyes. emI hope you're happy Ikuto, I hope you all are./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Wind sped past me quickly, my ponytails briskly flapping. My tears had disappeared into the air, slipping from my eye with ease. I could feel myself nearing the ground, causing me to shut my eyes once more. I never thought this was the way it would end, emhow the way anything would end./em As I awaited for my deadly fate, I noticed that I had never even made it to the ground. As I slowly opened my eyes, I noticed myself lying on a jelly crown. Wiping my tears, I turn to see a character transformed Tadase, and a teary-eyed Amu. "Utau-chan!" The couple rushed over, crouching down. Hopping down from the crown, only to have it burst, I happened to do something I hadn't felt in a long time, ema hug./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Even though I had wanted to feel their warm embraces engulf me more, I unlatched myself from them, dusting myself off. Turning on my heels, I tried to depart from the situation, only to have the Stern rosette place her palm on her shoulder. "Suicide isn't the answer Utau. emNever./em" Amu squeaked, her tears surfacing. emS-she thought I had wanted to commit suicide? /emEven though I was a bit flattered toward her sympathy and concern, I replied with "I wasn't committing suicide, thank you very much."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""If you weren't committing suicide, why else were you jumping off a thirty feet building?" Tadase questioned, a small smirk on his face./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ikuto is still affiliated with Easter. I walked in to have a chat with my stepfather, and you know what I found? A beaten, almost lifeless Ikuto. T-they were holding him at gunpoint, a-and if I got any closer, they would have pulled the trigger. H-he wanted me jump, I just knew it."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"By then, I had broken down, silent sobs wetting my rough palms. Sure, anyone would have said it wasn't my fault, but in my heart, emit was entirely my fault./em Instead of being a hesitating coward, I could have taken the bullet for him, I could have sacrificed. Now that they found him sneaking out, he could be getting tortured way worst than what he's been receiving. Plagued with fatigue, I let the couple escort me to a cafe, eager to talk about the problem in there. It was quite embarrassing, knowing the eyes of total strangers glanced our way. Not bothering to make myself seem presentable, I followed behind them like a lost puppy./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"After ten minutes of walking, we entered a little cafe filled with mouthwatering smells of coffee and delicacies. Teenagers sat in corners, typing away on their laptops, or snuggling with a good read. An elderly couple sat together, chatting over hot tea. Tranquil music filled the air, creating a soft tone to the cafe. Creme colored wallpaper decorated the walls, a diamond tiled floor to go with it. All in all, it was a comfy little space, a good place to settle my thoughts. Settling down in chairs at the back, a brunette woman took our orders, flickering her eyes sympathetically at me as I sniffled. After sampling our food, Tadase continued the subject./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""So Ikuto's still apart of Easter, hm? I don't find that surprising." Sarcasm dripped from Tadase's voice./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"As I turned to answer, Amu stopped me, taking the time to answer. "Tadase-kun. Please respect Utau's feelings. Ikuto is her brother after all, and you got to imagine what's going through her head. Besides, you promised you'd help me if he ever got in trouble." Amu protested. I smiled softly at Amu, a bit relieved she took over. I was only good for throwing profanity around. Sipping my coffee with a noisy slurp, I received a few glances from the people that enjoyed their peace. Dabbing my mouth with a napkin, I turn back to the two, sighing as I did so. "I know it isn't so much of a surprise, but Ikuto doesn't do things without reason."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""It's funny how both you and Amu-chan excuse Tsukiyomi misbehavior. Sure everyone makes mistakes, yet his are unforgivable." Tadase smirked, swiping at his blonde hair. Everything about him seemed out of character. He wasn't the "shy yet caring individual" that everyone depicted him as. Who knows? The rosette's little boyfriend could have been hiding behind his shallow act. Girls were only attracted to him because of his king like charms, emnot because he was the good type of person/em. "emTadase-kun!/em Ikuto has feelings just as everyone else. His guardian characters doesn't exactly show us who he really is."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No need to tell this fool anything else. emAfter all, we know he's just jealous."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"The little prince was taken aback from this. Yet, when you thought about, Amu was right. Your guardian characters don't accurately show who you'll exactly grow up to be. They're just worthless dreams you latch on to in the time of need. I smirked, knowing Tadase's little chara was never around to scold me about my disrespect towards the king. In my perspective, it was quite useless have the little thing follow you around. As we all started to grow up, Easter had plummeted into the ground, due to all it's workers leaving. Nowadays, X-eggs are hard to extract, due to everyone's hard working passion for their dreams. Yet, after a while, I had lost interest in being a singer, meaning I had purposely lost hope, getting rid of my guardian characters./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""W-why would I be jealous? I have possibly everything that I need in my life. emEverything./em"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"emKukai./em I must have been pretty foolish, throwing out a petty insult on being jealous. Tadase had a well known girlfriend, the charms as well as the personality, a fan club surrounded around him, and a highly organized social life. Yet, here I am, troubled and single, no one to back me up. Since then, I hadn't bothered to search for Kukai, nor had I see that giggler with the pigtails. It had seemed as if they disappeared into thin air, as if their existence had never even mattered. I could feel tears brimming my eyes at the thought of Kukai caressing her face like the way he used to do mines, made me grasp for air. I just felt as if everything happened too fast, emas if I wasn't given enough time to make a choice. /em"Utau and I are gonna go on a little walk." Amu averted her eyes to me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Nodding, I push up my seat, following the rosette outside. I sighed, letting the chilly breeze nibble at my cheeks. All my worries had seemed to wash away as the wind blew by, at least, I told myself that. I stuffed my now numb fingers in my coat pockets, facing the Amu. After taking a good look at rosy haired girl, it was hard not to envy her. Amu was like a walking fashion line, girl yet edgy fashion combining. She wore a pink trench coat over a Black Eyed Peas shirt, while pink jeans covered her fair skin. Her skin tinged with a soft blush, while dark lashes revealed her golden eyes. I found it hard to feel beautiful in her presence, especially since she had things I didn't have. "Utau, why would you say something like that. Tadase isn't jealous, it's just hard to cope, you know?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Cope with what? The fact that Ikuto constantly hurts everyday knowing the girl he loves doesn't love him back. Tadase has everything he could possibly want. Especially you. Without you, he would basically be another pretty face every girl wants a piece of."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"I understood why Amu was defending her boyfriend, but the facts needed to be faced. No one wanted their true love to be taken away by another affectionate soul. As I look back now, facing into the dark sky, even I was scared to lose Kukai to another lover; the day when he wouldn't need me anymore. Anyone could promise their unlimited love for another, only to stab them in the back, deadly but not to fast. Sure, the little rosette was caught up in young love, but I expected her not to fall for any of those games. emThe games I fell for./em Now as I battle my thoughts, I start to wonder as if I had really let myself fall in love. Love was always the last thing I wanted when I lost affections for Ikuto. Saying you love someone was too easy, to the point everything slid through your fingertips./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Yes, many girl have shared their affections with Tadase, embut he was never just a pretty face./em" Amu retorted. Flickering my eyes to hers, I stifled a laugh. Wasn't that the reason the little rosette had fallen in love anyways? Because he was another of those pretty faced boys that captured your heart in a flash. Amu had even stated she nearly had hot flashes when looking at the prince. Even the day she had first transferred to Seiyo Academy, she had immediately fallen in love. It amused me how she was so coy about what she was saying. Yet, she had made the mistake she targeted towards./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Have you ever thought that maybe you thought he was a pretty boy? Huh?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I-I would never-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""That the only reason you ever liked him in the first place was...just because he was another pretty face?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"By then, I had the little rosy-headed girl cornered. She obviously knew that every word I spoke held the truth, emknowing that it would come back to her in the long shot./em Smirking, I clicked away, satisfied with my defeat. As I walked away stiffly from Amu, her voice called after me. "And what about you? Going around treating your friends like dirt. emEspecially Kukai./em" Stopping in my tracks, I faced the red-faced girl, absorbing her heated hatred./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""How I treat my friends is none of your business, Amu Hinamori! Nor is my dating life." What did she know anyway? After all, she was a love struck fifteen year old, only good for being a Mary Sue. How else would she have gotten such a popular boyfriend? Amu had been the one to tell me Tadase use to only like her for being Amulet Heart. emDidn't that explain it all? That her so called boyfriend only liked her for her alter ego?/em "Actually, you made it my business. After all aren't we friends?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"I stifled a laugh, backing away slowly. emHow funny, I've been wondering the same thing. /emPursing my lips, I responded with a sarcastic "Yes, we surely are." The rosette noticed my dripping sarcasm, replying with a snippy "Why don't you just leave Ikuto to his repeated mistakes? Every time we save him, he does it all over again. Maybe, he isn't worth saving."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"emEverything in world had seemed to freeze when those words left Amu's mouth, leaving the little light inside of me to shatter. Everyone that set foot on this planet made regretful mistakes, yet maybe she was too ignorant to understand that. At one point, everyone of this ugly world would need saving, even the luckiest of people. /emNot bothering to respond to the clueless younger girl, I turned wordlessly on heels. Though I planned to depart without a word, I couldn't help but to mumble a "emYou aren't worth losing to, Amu Hinamori."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"emNot even the most kindhearted people were trustworthy. /emClicking down the path, I took time to notice the withering trees, watching as some of their last leaves fell. Just by looking at these dead trees, it reminded me of how brutal the world could be. Sighing stiffly, I took a seat on a creaky bench. Even though I disliked the cold weather that we were bestowed with, I could help but love the chilly wind nibbling at my cheeks. I sat in silence, tears brimming my eyes as everything washed upon me. emUsually, Kukai would have been here, engulfing me in his warmth. Sighing contently as I inhale his peppermint scent. /emThough I simply despised it, I couldn't help but wonder what him and that goofy child could be up to. emWhat more could they do? /emKukai was at least two years older than the girl herself, so everything would be considering babysitting./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"I shuttered at the thought of Kukai patching her up with sweets, placing childish kisses on her nose. I could see Kukai coming to her rescue when boys her age simply flirted with her, the child being too clueless to know. Being in the demeanor that she is, it was easy to attract older men, leading Kukai to be overprotective. Kukai had always protected me from the dangers of the world, but he had simply believed I could handle most of it, considering I had been a lone idol. emSometimes, it had seemed he had forgotten I was still a human, that I had my regrets, fears, and dislikes. /ememMaybe Kukai leaving me was the best choice? Maybe, he needed someone like her in his life./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Clapping my hands together, I found myself in a praying position, my knees gathered at my face. Gazing at the millions of stars above, I focused on only one, emthe one that shone the brightest./em Closing my eyes, I pictured myself resting on a star, feeling as it floated down swiftly. Now that I was settled, a felt a small prayer escaping my lips, only audible to my own ears./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"emIf there is someone out there to listen, I want you to hear me nowbr /Not only to I want to be rid from darkness, but I want the radiance to shinebr /Yet, give me the strength to bestow people with sadnessbr /The sadness I once felt, the sadness I still feel todaybr /Lend me the strength to infest people with dreadbr /To slaughter them with guiltbr /Yes most of all,br /A reason for them not to live/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Fluttering my eyes open, I watch as the star twinkles, causing a small smile to appear on my face. Even as a small child, I believed the stars listened to your every emthought,/em choosing how the puzzle pieces to your story. I felt as if they were working everyday, making sure your dreams came true. Closing my eyes once more, I lay my head on the cold bench, falling asleep. Shivering, I shrivel up into my jacket, cursing as the wind blew harder. Too lazy to walk home, I let myself lay there, feeling exhaustion washing over me. Calmness was taking over my body, giving me a sense of peace. Closing my eyes, I picture what my daughter may have looked like. emSmall frolicking pigtails, emerald eyes, and the determination to truly shine./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"emGod, why did everything hurt so much?/em/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"emAn egg? Since when did these still exist?/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Cradled in my hands was a real Shugo Chara egg, warm from my protection. Examining closely, I admired the acrylic details of the egg. Lace-like designs traced around the egg, butterfly wings attached to them. The base of the egg was as violet as my eyes, creating a much bigger admiration for the egg itself. Did the egg create itself by a mere wish? Forgetting the full process of a guardian character, I was already filled with curiosity. I hadn't experienced the birth of an egg since I was a child, and when I broke my eggs purposely, I didn't expect to be engaged with them again. If it was that easy, I would have several wishes a long time ago. embr /em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Before standing up, I carefully place the egg into the pocket of the lab coat. A bit excited, I eagerly wanted it to hatch today, giving me a chance to test out my new powers. As I start to walk down the rest of the path, I clumsily knocked into someone, to absorbed into my new found creation. Rubbing my temple, I noticed the kid from the hospital. His ebony bangs swept down his face, old fashioned glasses framing his nose. I scrunched up my nose as I noticed he was sweating in such cold weather. "H-hey, why don't you watch it-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Flickering my eyes to the ground I noticed that the picture of him had fallen from the lab coat I still wore. Making a scatterbrained move, I clumsily snatch up the picture, stuffing it back in my pocket. Sighing, I swiped my bangs from my eyes. "So, you've been spying on me? You're an Easter puppet." He folded his arms, giving me a sharp expression. Feeling my cheeks burn I retort with "As long as I set foot on this earth, I'll never be apart of Easter. Though, I can ask the same for you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""T-that's none of your business." was all he could reply with. So it was true, emhe associated with Easter./em "So what's the real reason you've come back? Your sister isn't in town, and you aren't from here." I questioned, giving him a smirk. Pushing up his glasses, he still held a sharp expression, his complexion giving him the look of a girl. He stood in a pair of blue jeans, a faded red shirt, and a pair of running shoes. For someone who looked fifteen, he was petite, no muscle visible./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I've been looking for Amu Hinamori. I told her I'd come back for her...I just didn't know it would take this long." He sighed, playing with a loose thread. Laughing stiffly, I teasingly explained that Amu had ran off with that pretty boys of hers. She had simply refused to admit she no longer held romantic feelings for Tadase, though I wasn't going to be the one to help her realize that. Watching as his cheeks were tinged with the fineness red, I clicked off giggling. Yet, before I could fully depart, I was stopped by the scatterbrained teen./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""P-please deliver this note to her! I had written this months ago, yet it still holds sentimental value to my heart." He held a note in front of me, his blushing face facing the ground. Surprised, I gently grab the note, feeling the stationary designs under my fingertips. Honestly, I was impressed at how orderly, and nice looking he kept the note. I was so used to girls receiving crumpled notebook paper as a love confession. I had never seen someone put so much time and effort into one little confession, yet, this is what I would exactly want. Clutching the letter in my hand, I nod, be careful not to wrinkle it. Looking up, I notice a small smile on the boy's face, a flicker of thankfulness in his eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""T-thanks-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Utau, Hoshina Utau."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Not bothering to ask for his name, I turn from the boy, continuing my journey of exiting this path. I couldn't help but run my fingers on the details of both the egg and the letter, feeling a shock of electricity as I noticed how valuable they are. Hurrying through the path, I take a shortcut, making my way to a small park. Due to the emptiness of the area, I feel a bit lonely. Yet, that hole is filled once I notice a small girl getting teased. Two other girls pull at her black braid, teasing at the divorce of her parents. I could feel invisible strings inside of me snap as I saw tears escape the innocence of her brown eyes. Walking over, I that noticed a purple butterfly charm had popped on my hand, controlling my actions./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"em"You two! You obviously don't know the troubles of parents splitting up. So why do you experience it for yourselves?"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Without warning, both girls extracted their flip phones from their pockets, answering in unison. Both went under shock as the news of their parents divorcing went through their ears. em"Tick, Tock. Fates right around the clock." /emA little voice chimed inside of me. Seconds went by until the bullies ran away, leaving the girl to dry her tears. Crouching down to the girl's level, I wipe a escaping tear, receiving a small smile from the child. "H-how did you do that?" emI could ask myself the same thing. /emBefore I could answer, the little voice chimed /em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"emNow let's rewind the clock./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"In a matter of seconds, the girl fell limp in my arms, her eyes become soulless. Panicking, I shake her, not knowing what I done. No getting a chance to call for help, the girl had already reawakened in my arms. Curiosity flickered in her eyes, slowly breaking from my embrace. With not so much of a question, she quietly trailed away, as if none of this happened. Small giggles taunted my mind, rewarding me with em"Well done. Now it's time for some real fun."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"emIn seconds, a small creature popped from my egg./em/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongI am so, so, so sorry for this late update. School and studying had gotten in the way, and after all of that, I had gotten extremely lazy and exhausted. I hope I didn't make you wait extremely long, considering I hadn't updated in 13 days. Like always, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. If I hadn't said it enough, your critique and reviews give me the motivation to become a better writer. Review, follow, and fave. Look forward to another update soon. Also, what do you think Utau's Chara will look like?/strong/p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
